In order to meet a demand for wireless data traffic that is on an increasing trend after 4G communication system commercialization, efforts for developing an improved 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system are made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is also called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system. In order to achieve a high data transfer rate, in the 5G communication system, an implementation in an ultrahigh frequency (mmWave) band (for example, such as a 60 Giga (60 GHz) band) is taken into consideration. In order to reduce a path loss of radio waves in the mmWave band and to increase the transfer distance of radio waves, in the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive MIMO, full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna technologies are being discussed. Furthermore, for the network improvement of a system, in the 5G communication system, technologies, such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation, are being developed. In addition, in the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), that is, advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), that is, advanced access technologies, are being developed.
Meanwhile, the Internet evolves from a human-centered connection network over which human beings generate and consume information to the Internet of Things (IoT) network over which information is exchanged between distributed elements, such as things, and processed. The Internet of Everything (IoE) technology in which a big data processing technology through a connection with a cloud server, etc. has been combined with the IoT technology is also on the rise. In order to implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network intra, a service interface technology, and a security technology, are required. Accordingly, technologies, such as a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M) and machine type communication (MTC) for a connection between things, are recently researched. In the IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service in which a new value is created in the human's life by collecting and analyzing data generated from connected things may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields, such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, health care, smart home appliances, and advanced medical services, through convergence and complexness between the existing information technology (IT) technology and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network are made. For example, 5G communication technologies, such as a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M) and machine type communication (MTC), are being implemented by schemes, such as beamforming, MIMO, and an array antenna. To apply a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN) as the aforementioned big-data processing technology may be said to be an example of the convergence of the 5G technology and the IoT technology.